


Waiting for superman

by coffeeandcyanide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcyanide/pseuds/coffeeandcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson never thought that one day he would be in a relationship with Jason Grace, the demigod superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for superman

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. I definitely recommend listening to that song because it is beautiful.

Percy stretched his limbs lazily, feeling the sun soaking his bones. He loved days like these when he trained so hard that his whole body seemed to be made of this old, familiar ache. It felt so normal and serene and happy; something he hadn’t thought he would ever be able to feel again, considering how often and how well the gods fucked things up.  
What also helped was his gorgeous, amazing boyfriend.  
He didn’t know when the name Jason Grace stopped being just a name, but also took the added responsibility of being a synonym for perfection.  
Everything about Jason made him feel like he wasn’t made of blood and bone but of cotton candy and helium.  
Ugh…. He sounded like a six-year-old…  
……. But then, Jason Grace made him feel like a six-year-old girl. Insanely happy and giddy. They were perfect together. He was the Lois Lane to his blonde superman. Well, he wasn’t a girl… but you get the point, don’t you?  
Jason was so caring and supportive and kind and composed. But underneath that was an extremely adorable dork.  
A guy who got excited about ice candies and Harry Potter. A guy who could quote both the rule book (yes, apparently camp half blood had one) and JRR Tolkien. A guy who couldn’t accept defeat in monopoly. A guy who loved brownies so much that he wouldn’t share them with anyone (but Percy.shh, no one is supposed to know).  
The guy who was the wind to his water in their own personal cyclone. The guy who loved Percy and who Percy loved back.  
Jason Grace was perfection. His own little miracle.  
Percy closed his eyes as he lay on the soft grass, waiting for Jason to finish training and come to him so that they could have a nice, long make-out session in cabin three.  
He was half asleep when he heard it.  
A loud whoop of joy and surprise and the excited voices of ten-year-olds.  
He opened his eyes, squinting against the too-bright sun. His heart raced as he saw his boyfriend showing off his flying skills. His longish blond hair whipped around his face like he was in a shampoo commercial. His clothes rumpled in that extremely sexy in the I’m too cool to care about my clothes way. And his dazzling smile, lighting up his whole face.  
Percy grinned at his absolute sunray of a boyfriend.  
Suddenly, Jason turned away from the cheering fanboys and looked at Percy.  
The distance between them was far enough that Percy shouldn’t have been able to make out his expressions. But three years of being together had made them almost telepathic.  
Percy Jackson didn’t need to be near Jason to know that he currently had a slightly evil smile on his face.  
One second Percy was thinking this and the other he was being pulled into the air by a strong pair of arms, cradling him as if he was the most precious thing in the universe.  
“Jason Grace, how many times do I have to tell you to not do this.” Percy certainly didn’t squeal.  
“Aw come on, Perce, you know I won’t let you fall.” Jason’s breath ghosted over his ear: warm and soft.  
Percy felt himself tremble.  
Jason stopped above the lake and lowered them until they were hovering just an inch above the water, their toes just about touching the lake.  
“I hate you.” Percy pouted.  
“No, you don’t.” Jason had that annoying smug grin on his face and Percy really wanted to wipe it off.  
He leaned forward and brought his lips oh so close to Jason’s.  
Jason’s eyes widened a bit as Percy touched his lips to Jason’s  
“Oh, but I do.”  
Jason gulped and then pressed forward with a wild hunger in his eyes.  
His lips captured Percy’s and within seconds both of them were panting and huffing and moaning.  
“Ew. Get a room, guys.” The realization that they weren’t inside hit them like a truck.  
A blushing Percy Jackson turned cautiously in Jason’s arms to see Annabeth and Clarisse standing at the edge of the lake with wide grins plastered on their faces.  
“You guys lost your right to say that when Nico found you behind the Ares cabin yesterday.  
This time they blushed as Jason and Percy laughed.  
The girls walked away and Jason tugged at Percy’s chin softly. “Let’s go to cabin three and have hot sex.”  
A little squeak left Percy’s lips as Jason grinned at him, knowing the effect these words would have on Percy.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” And then he kissed Percy once again as he went off in the direction of their cabin.  
**  
Later that day, as an asleep Jason cuddled with him, Percy smiled a soft little smile. He loved his superman.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
